


Take My Breath Away (DONT READ. INCOMPLETE)

by koreabooeauty



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, SQUIP is a doctor, This isn't finished, dont read, jeremy is sick like woah dude, please don't read it, set in a hospital, where's your immune system, will be eventually updated yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreabooeauty/pseuds/koreabooeauty
Summary: Will add a summary when it's done!! Please skip me! Thank you!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Take My Breath Away (DONT READ. INCOMPLETE)

**Author's Note:**

> DONT READ IT. HOPEFULLY WILL BE DONE BY MARCH

Jeremiah had grown used to taking medication, had grown to hate the bitterness but swallow it without gagging. He had to be good at it, or else there would be needles that would deliver it inside of him and if there was one thing Jeremy hated more then medicine, it was needles. 

He'd been sick since he was born. Born three weeks early with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck, barely breathing. It was a miracle that he was alive the doctors had said, it was destiny laughing at him Jeremy would argue. 

In between hospital visits, where family that Jeremy didn't know existed, visited, Jeremy had met other children on the same floor. There was Christine Canigula, a Chinese American girl who was a few months older then him. She had leukemia, her bald head giving away what she was diagnosed with. The two of them had quickly become as thick as thieves, hiding out in each others rooms and belting out show tunes. When Christine got to use her Make-a-wish wish, she and Jeremy got to go watch a musical on Broadway, and sing on the stage before hand.

A few rooms down was Jake Dillinger, a quarter Italian teen. He wasn't sick, but he'd gotten into an accident and was still healing. He'd lost mobility in his legs, probably paralyzed for life. He quickly joined the duo, stealing them treats from the nurses who worked on other floors. 

The three of them were the only permanence they had. Jeremy was sick. He was in room 420, his mother left and never came back, his father was depressed. These were things that were normalized. 

-

"Heere, Heere! Did you Heere the news?"

Jake called as he rolled into Jeremy's room, the doorknob hitting the wall with a quiet click. Christine was sat on his lap, wearing a surgical mask. Usually they had to wear them when they visited her but when she was out, she got to adorn the mask. Which Jeremy didn't mind, he hated them. Made his anxiety spike and that only made him susceptible to asthma attacks.

"If you make one more pun with my name, Dillinger, I will kill you."

Jeremy got out of the hospital bed anyway, throwing a cardigan over the gown they all had to wear. They weren't comfortable but at least if something went wrong it wouldn't be his clothes getting cut to give him a transplant. 

"Oh, baby boy, death wishes he could lay his sweet cold hands on this fine piece of ass."

A rolled up sock was pelted at the teen in a wheelchair, Christine was collateral damage, but sooner or later she'd do something that would make Jeremy want to throw a sock at her. 

"The only fine piece of ass in this room is Jeremy's, let's be real."

The matching sock was thrown at the duo again, ignoring their cackling as he shoved his socked feet into his slippers. The slippers were a size too big, he'd gotten them years ago, in between Hanukkah and Christmas. His father celebrated the latter, but his mother was Jewish. When she left, she took both of them with her so it didn't matter.

"What gossip do you two have now?"

The three exited 420, wandering aimlessly around the floor. 

"Some new kids came today! They're in the hangout and we went to go get you, you're welcome."

New kids were difficult. Jeremy knew he'd be in and out of hospitals until he died. Christine and Jake had a chance of normalcy, but new kids were learning about new diseases, having to deal with the knowledge that they might die. 

Jeremy avoided new kids.

"Thanks."

Christine smiled at him, tugging on her earlobe as Jake rolled them to the kids room. She used to tug on her hair, play with the strands until they became knotted. But when she let Jeremy shave it off, she had to find something to do with her hands. It was either tugging her ear, or playing with someone else's hair. 

Jake didn't have any weird habits that came after finding he might never walk again. He had been pissed that he couldn't play any sports, until Jeremy brought up the Paralympics, which Jake had then become excited over. He played the drums on his wheels, he let his friends hitch rides on his wheelchair when they felt too weak to walk. 

"We're back!"

Christine sung as they went into the room. The room was put together as nicely as possible, to soften the blow that this was the floor where children lived. That the whole floor smelled like hospital because that's what it was, no number of soft chairs or books could fix that. 

"Welcome back, Christine, Jake. You brought Jeremy, wonderful."

That was Chloe Valentine, she was a volunteer. A bitch. If they went to high school together, Jeremy would be shoved in lockers and Chloe would call him a coward and spit on him. 

Their relationship wasn't great. 

"Hi Jeremy!"

Brooke Lohst, also a volunteer. Unlike Chloe, Brooke was nice to nearly everyone. She knitted Jeremy a cardigan for secret Santa, Jeremy was pretty sure Brooke was magic. 

"Hey, Brooke."

They had tried dating a few years ago, when they were thirteen. But Jeremy's lung had collapsed and things got messy and they broke up. They were still friends though, just, really awkward ones. Which was fine for Jeremy. Everything he did was awkward.

"Jere, you should sit so you can meet the new kids!"

So Jeremy collapsed into a chair, his limbs splayed all over the soft blue cushion that was his designated spot. He'd been at the hospital the longest, so everyone had allowed his stinginess of sharing the seating. After a while, they grew attachments to things in the room. Christine's being the small karaoke machine that they were only allowed to use on Fridays. Jake's was a basketball they had smuggled in at some point. 

"Are the new kids real or did you guys imagine them again?"

Jeremy questioned, a grin on his face as his reminded his friends of their childhood antics. As a kid growing up in a hospital, there wasn't a lot of physical activity they could do, so it had come to making up characters who they pretended were real. It lasted a month before Chloe's imaginary cat was run over by Jake's wheelchair and the whole thing was called off. 

"Fuck you, Heere."

Chloe shot back, eyebrow raised like she was planning his funeral already. Jokes on her, Jeremy thought. His funeral was prepared since he was three.


End file.
